


I Solemnly Swear we are up to no good

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Just bits and pieces of  our favorite hunters, angels, and demon getting in detention and having to promise their house leaders that it'll never happen again, but it'll happen two days later anyway.Based on something that I found called: 50 things that I'm not allowed to do at HogwartsI won't write a situation for all of them, but I'll try my best!





	I Solemnly Swear we are up to no good

**Author's Note:**

> All of the characters listed will be included in this series eventually, and for those of you who didn't know (I had to Google it myself) Sprout was the headmaster of Hufflepuff.

#1 Don’t Poke the Hufflepuffs!

Dean Winchester stood inside McGonagall’s office alongside Gabriel, Adam, and Samandriel. 

McGonagall turned to the offended trio and said, “I am so sorry about this boys.”

They all smiled and waved, “Oh it’s not your fault, and Dean just meant it as a joke anyway, it’s fine.” Gabriel said as they all left to go to their next class. 

McGonagall sighed and stated, “Well Winchester, you know the drill, and this better not happen again!”

Dean pretended to be sorry about what had happened, “I will not poke Hufflepuffs with spoons nor will I say that their house colors imply that they are all covered in bees.”

“Get out Mr.Winchester.”

 

#3 Herbology Extra Credit

Gabriel stood in the office of Hufflepuff’s headmaster Sprout.

“I’m really sorry, I thought that it was a good idea. I meant well I swear!”

Sprout rubbed at her eyes, “Why, would you possibly, think that this was a good idea?”

“I wanted extra credit.”

“Did just ask if this would be allowed?”

“No.”

Sprout tried to think for a moment before asking, “If these things are illegal among muggles, why did you think that it would be considered a replacement for  _ five  _ assignments here?” She said realizing how much extra credit Gabriel had asked for. 

“I don’t know ma’am, I really sorry.”

“Just promise that this won’t happen again and you can go.”

Gabriel raised his right hand and said, “From now on, I will no longer try to grow marijuana as an attempt to get extra credit in Herbology.”

“You can go.”

Gabe stopped at the door and turned back, “If I’m not getting the extra credit, does that mean that I get the pot back or does it just get given back to the community?”

“GET OUT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos and I hope you liked it!


End file.
